Super Junior vs Super Girl
by elf1306
Summary: Chap 4 update, kyuhyun, magnae kok gak ada sopan santunya, evil dan berlidah tajam. Terus heechul masa namja cantik, sungmin juga tuh masa namja jago aegyo. Belum lagi yesung yang aneh suka ngajak bicara kura-kuranya/KAMI BENCI SUPER JUNIOR!/ AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM JONG WOON!
1. Chapter 1

~ **kiki pov ~**

Wahhh aku terkagum-kagum melihat bangunan yang ada didepan ku kini, ya lihatlah aku ada di halaman universitas "SM university". Aku tidak menyangka bisa masuk universitas elit dan terkenal ini. Kenapa aku berkata begitu? Ah,baiklah akan ke jelaskan sedikit ya. SM university adalah satu-satunya universitas yang berhubungan dengan dunia entertainer mulai dari modeling, dance, vocal dan acting. Universitas ini selalu menarik ribuan siswa-siswi untuk mendaftar di sini tapi sayang hanya sekitar 100 orang yang terima. Ada lagi yang lebih menarik setiap lulusan dari SM university selalu menjadi artis terkenal. Sebut saja dia bunga eh maksudnya TVXQ, Shinee, SNSD, BoA dll. Dan satu yang paling terkenal saat ini baik di luar mau pun di kampus ini dia ehemm Super Junior ehemm walau ehemm status mereka ehemm masih ehemm sebagai mahasiswa SM university. Annyeong haseyo yeorobun kiki imnida 20 yo, aku adalah salah satu yeoja yang beruntung karna bisa masuk universitas ini kkk~.

**~ 1 jam kemudian ~**

Aishhh, jinjaa aku harus ambil jurusan apa ini? Aku memandang formulir pemilihan jurusan yang aku pegang saat ini. MODELING?DANCE?VOCAL?ACTING?

Modeling?helooo jangan mimpi kiki-ah liat lah tinggi badan mu yang hanya 165cm ckckckck tinggi yeoja-yeoja modeling itu min 170cm. Dance?hahahahahaha dance mu aja gak pernah beres kiki-ah yang ada entar diketawain lagi. Vocal?ehmmmmmm no no no kalau dirimu masih mau hidup jangan kiki-ah entar orang-orang harus ke dokter THT karna mendengar suaramu. Acting?oh andwae aku tidak suka satu kata untuk acting MEMBOSANKAN. Huftttt aigooo mati aku, jurusan apa yang harus ku pilih?

**Kringgg kringgg kringgg**

"Annyeonggg!"

Ahhh shitt siapa sih yang berteriak? kalau aku punya penyakit jantung sudah di pastikan aku tenang di alam sana. Aku menatap heran 5 yeoja yang ada di depanku yang sibuk senyam-senyum.

" hmmm, nugu?" kataku.

"kyaaa, annyeongg dini imnida" sapa yeoja yang paling tinggi dari ke 5 yeoja itu.

"annyeong widya imnida" aigoo senyum yeoja itu manis sekali.

"ria imnida!" astaga dingin sekali yeoja ini ckckckck.

"zanah imnida, salam kenal" yeoja itu menjabat tanganku sebagai perkenalan.

"ana imnida, waaaa neomu your name?" sok inggris -_- deh yeoja ini.

"ah, iya annyeong kiki imnida senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua" jawab ku tidak lupa senyum ala 5 jari andalan ku xoxoxoxo.

**Trap trap trap**

Kelas mendadak sepi, di depan kelas berdiri seorang namja dewasa yang ehem cukup tampan dengan pakaian formal nya cocok seperti eksekutif muda.

"hello everyone, my name is Zhoumy. Saya yang akan mengajar kelas vocal untuk kelas ini"

Wohooooo, kelas mendadak ramai lagi karna dosen mereka masih muda dan tampan ckckckck, dasar para yeoja-yeoja gak bisa ngeliat yang ehem bening aja ribut. Eh, tadi dosen itu bilang apa? Vocal?astaga mati aku.

**Setelah pertimbangan selama 7hari 7malam 7jam 7 menit 7detik aku memutuskan memilih vocal & dance class**

"sttt sttt sttt, kiki-ah kenapa ngelamun" widya membuyarkan lamunan ku.

"eh, tidak apa-apa wid hehhehehe" aku cuma bisa ngeles sambil nyengir.

Satu per satu temen-temen sekelasku sudah maju untuk tes vocal di depan kelas termasuk ke 5 temen baru ku itu. Ap…apa… aku gak salah dengar? Mereka yang ada di kelas ini mempunyai kualitas vocal yang baik sementara aku?

" oke, kiki maju kedapan" Mr. Zhoumy memanggil ku untuk maju.

" kikiiii fightinggg pasti bisaaa ingat satu kuncinya nyanyi dari hati, arra?" yeoja ini? Kenapa aku nyaman ada di dekat dia? Aku selalu bisa tenang karna nya. Ya dia widya temen sebangku ku.

. . . .

**~ kantin~**

Wohooooo, aku benar-benar menyukai kampus ini. Liat kantin nya aja sebagus dan seindah ini, oke mari ku jelaskan kantin kampus ini. Untuk bisa mencapai kantin kita harus melawati taman kampus dan taraaa sampa lah kita di kawasan kantin banyak foodcourt di sini kita bebas mau memilih di mana jika kita tidak mau makan di dalam foodcourt nya kita bisa ke gazebo-gazebo yang ada di sekeliling kantin ini yang di setiap gazebo di lindungi 1 pohon pulm tidak lupa di tengah-tengah kantin ini ada kolam air mancur yang?oh my good cantik nya.

Makan siang kali ini jatuh di? SOLARIA

"kiki, ayoo masuk nanti kita gak kebagian tempat" dia –ana- menarikku untuk masuk ke dalam solarian karna dari tadi aku sibuk mari-memandang-kolam air mancur.

Wawww, interior tempat ini bagus sekali beragam bentuk kaca menghias dinding-dindingnya. Lumayan skalian nyaca gratis hahahaha.

**Kyaa kyaa kyaa kyaa**

Apa sih itu ribut-ribut gak jelas apa mereka sibuk neriakin Mr. Zhoumy?

**Pletakkk**

"yak, appo ria kenapa menjitakku eoh?aishh" aku kesel sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

"kau itu pabo atau apa?emang namja ganteng di kampus ini cuma MR. Zhoumy? Jadi mereka cuma histeris waktu ngeliat Mr. Zhoumy?" ria memandang kesal kearah ku, ckckck benar-benar berlidah tajam.

"hehehehehe, iya ya terus mereka teriak kenapa dong? Masa iya mereka kesurupan masal?" jawab ku dengan tampang polos sepolos polos nya.

"itu?liat aja sendiri ke depanmu?" jawab zannah judes, astaga kenapa anak ini?.

hana… dul… set…supriseeee!kalian tau siapa yang aku lihat? SUPER JUNIOR!

" it…itu su…super junior kan?" jawab ku yang masih syok.

"hmmm ya ya ya aishhh hilang sudah selera makan ku" ana tampak enggan makan padahal sebelumnya dia yang paling gak sabaran nunggu pesanan kami datang.

" bingooo mood ku hancur seketika sekarang" sambung ria pedas.

Mereka kenapa? Apa mereka ngebenci super junior? Alasannya?.

Aku memperhatikan namja-namja –super junior- yang ada di depan ku diam-diam mereka seperti bad mood karna acara makan siang mereka di ganggu fans-fans fanatic mereka. Dan ITU? Ah, dia? Aku merindukan nya lebih tepatnya sangat merindukannya. Aku memandang namja itu, senyum nya tidak pernah berubah dari dulu dan? Tanpa sengaja mata kami saling bertemu cukup lama kami saling memandang. Mata teduh itu tidak pernah berubah selalu membuatku tenang. Aku tidak tahan lagi ku putuskan kontak mata kami dan aku lebih memilih menunduk.

" kenapa? Kenapa kalian ngebenci super junior?" tanyaku yang penasaran pada mereka.

" ah, itu ya? Entahlah mereka itu orang nya sok! Sok cakep sok keren sok cool sok baik sok? Pokoknya sok lah! Liat aja members mereka banyak banget, itu mau nyanyi apa mau tawuran di atas panggung. Belum lagi members mereka yang aneh-aneh contohnya : magnae mereka itu kyuhyun, magnae kok gak ada sopan santunya, evil dan berlidah tajam. Terus heechul masa namja cantik, sungmin juga tuh masa namja jago aegyo. Belum lagi yesung yang aneh suka ngajak bicara kura-kuranya, ah iya shindong juga kami ragu dia bisa ngedance dengan tubuh seperti itu. Leader mereka juga si leeteuk sama skali tidak mencerminkan seorang leader, emang sih ada yang cakep kayak siwon, kangin dan donghae. Tapi tetep aja kami gak suka" ckckckck katanya benci tapi kok tau semua tentang super junior hahaha mereka aneh. "hahahahahahaha jadi kalian benci mereka cuma gara-gara hal konyol itu?" "iya!" astaga mereka kompak sekali menjawabnya. "kalian gak takut mati muda kalau fans-fans mereka yang di seberang itu denger apa yang kalian bilang?"ucap ku sambil nunjuk ke seberang. "tidakkk! Udah lah ayo kita kembali ke kelas" ckckckckck mereka benar-benar kompak hari ini. mereka semua pergi meninggalkan kantin tidak lupa mereka menarik ralat menyeret paksa aku untuk ikut pergi dari sana. Aishhh padahal aku masih sangat betah disana.

**Sementara di tempat itu 1 dari 13 namja –super junior- yang masih asyik menikmati makan siang mereka seperti nya menyadari kepergian 6 yeoja yang duduk di samping mereka. Mata nya tidak lepas memandang 6 yeoja ralat salah satu dari yeoja itu, kerinduan tersirat dari mata sendu itu. "oppa merindukanmu sangat merindukanmu, kenapa pergi? Tidak bisa kah lebih lama lagi disini? Oppa masih ingin memandangmu? Apa kau merindukan oppa juga? Oppa bersumpah jika saat ini hanya ada kita berdua oppa akan berlari memelukmu dan tak melepaskan mu . . .mianhae".**

**Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ class dance ~**

_Hahh…hahh…hahh…_

Aigooo aku kira sudah terlambat, aku segera duduk dipojokan menaruh tasku untuk menunggu dosen kami datang. Mata ku memperhatikan sekitar, ehmmm dimana mereka?

"hey kamu tau gak? Aku dengar-dengar dia sakit loh?" "wah, jadi itu berita beneran ya?aku kira itu hoax pantes aku gak ada ngeliat dia di kampus beberapa hari ini" bla bla bla

Apa? Dia sakit? Sakit apa? Aku gak sengaja mendengar percakapan teman-teman skelas ku yang lagi sibuk ngengosip. Ponsel? Aku mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam tasku. Tanganku sibuk mencari nama nya di contact dan ketemu. Oke mari kirim pesan untuk orang ini.

**To : xxxxxxx oppa**

**Oppa, apa benar kau sakit?**

**Kenapa bisa sakit?**

**Bukan kah sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu lelah dan banyak istirahat!**

**Ps : jika kau tidak membalasnya jangan harap aku mau menghubungimu lagi!**

Send

5 menit

10 menit

Ishhh menyebalkan kenapa tidak membalas, aku kesal dan ingin memasukkan ponsel ku ke dalam tas tapi?  
**duarrrrr**

**prakkkk**

yak, ponselku!aku segera mengambil ponsel ku yang jatuh tidak elitnya di lantai karna seseorang mengangetkan ku.

" aigooo, kiki-ah jeongmal mianhae. Ponsel mu tidak apa-apa kan?" orang yang mengangetkan ku –ana- tampak menyesal telah mengangetkan ku.

Hahahahaha, muncul sebuah ide di kepalaku " hiks, hiks, hiks ponselku " jawabku sambil pura-pura menangis, mendadak ekperesi muka ana berubah dia tampak panic. Astaga aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak ketawa. " hahahahahahahahah" aku ketawa sambil memegang perutku. "kenapa ketawa? Ada yang lucu?" ana tampak bingung.

" hahahaha muka mu hahahaha yang lucu na aigoooo" aku masih melanjutkan acara mari-tertawa hana… dul… set…

"astaga kau menipuku! Awas kau kiki habis kau" ana dalam posisi siap mengejar ku tanpa aba-aba aku lari secepat mungkin.

**~ skip ~**

_**Hahh…hahh…hahh…**_

Peluh membasahi baju kami, 15 menit sudah class dance berakhir tapi sepetinya teman-temanku masih betah di ruangan ini entah sibuk menstabilkan nafas mereka ada yang istirahat sambil minum air mineral tidak beda jauh sama apa yang aku dan ke 5 sahabat ku lakukan. Ah, iya aku teringat sesuatu. Bergegas aku mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam tas ku. Hahhh, tidak ada sms mau pun telpon masuk kemana namja pabo itu.

" ana, aku pulang duluan ya ada urusan sebentar. Tidak apa kan?" tanya ku kepada ana karna kami tinggal di 1 apartemen yang sama, aku dan ana sama-sama dari luar seoul sementara ke 5 teman ku tinggal di seoul jadi mereka tinggal di rumah pribadi.

"ah, iya gwaenchana. Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya" ana mengingatkanku.

" siap bos, eonnieduel aku pergi dulu ya annyeong" kenapa aku memanggil mereka eonnie ya karna aku magnae mereka xoxoxoxo.

**~ star camp tower A ~**

Ya, sekarang aku berdiri di depan bangunan megah ini. Tempat tinggal namja yang membuatku khawatir beberapa jam ini. Aku mencoba menghubungi nya . . .

1 jam …

2 jam …

3 jam …

4 jam …

5 jam …

Hufttt, kaki ku lelah terus berdiri di sini berusaha mengubungi nya dari tadi tapi tidak juga mendapat respon jangan kan menelpon balik membalas sms pun tidak. Karna jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam aku bergegas untuk pulang.

" aku pulang " pikiranku sangat kalut yang ada di pikiran ku hanya satu "kamar tidurku" tapi kaki terhenti karna ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

" ki, udah pulang? Ayo makan" ana menyapaku dengan senyum khasnya.

Aku mencoba tersenyum "aku sudah makan na, aku ke kamar ya aku lelah ingin tidur" tanpa menunggu persetujuan ana aku langsung masuk kamar. Ke lempar tasku kesembarang tempat dan ku rebah kan tubuh di kasur.

_Tess…tess…tess…_

Air ata ini sudah tidak bisa aku bendung lagi, _hiksss pabo namja, oppa jahat! Apa oppa tidak tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu? Apa oppa lupa janji oppa dulu? Janj oppa sebelum debut? Aku oppa sudah melupakanku? Hiks hiks hiks aku sangat membencimu oppa jeongmall!_ Karna lelah menangis aku pun tertidur.

**~ ana pov ~**

Dia kenapa? Kenapa wajah nya seperti itu? Karna penasaran aku pun ke kamar nya.

_Tok tok tok_

Kiki-ah, aku masuk ya?

Hmmmm kenapa gak ada jawaban?

Kiki?

Ah, aku masuk saja.

_Ckelek_

Ah, dia sudah tertidur rupanya. Ehmm apa itu? Dia menangis? Kenapa? Dia ada masalah? Tapi kenapa dia gak cerita biasanya kan dia cerita. Ah, sudahlah mungkin besok dia akan cerita padaku. Pasti dia capek biarkan dia istirahat dulu.

_Prakk…_

Eh, bunyi apa itu? Itu kan ponsel kiki, dasar magnae ceroboh skali dia menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ku pungut ponselnya dan bermaksud untuk menaruh di nakas sebelah tempat tidur nya.

_Deg…_

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat wallpaper ponsel kiki. Namja ini? Dia kan members super junior. Astaga foto nya mesra sekali, ada hubungan apa mereka? Kiki-ah kenapa kau tega merahasiakan ini dari ku? Apa kau sudah tidak menganggap aku sahabat mu lagi. Ingin rasanya aku membangunkan anak ini dan mengintrogasinya, tapi ku urungkan niatku. Aku akan menunggu dia mengatakan nya sendiri kepada ku, satu yang harus kamu tau ki AKU KECEWA PADAMU! Ku taruh ponsel di nakasnya dan aku segera keluar dari kamarnya. Ku tutup pintu kamarnya perlahan dan aku menuju kamar ku sendiri untuk beristirahat.

**Di tempat yang berbeda tampak seorang namja baru pulang ke apartement nya, dia bergegas masuk kekamarnya dan merebahkan diri dikasur empuknya sejak dari tadi tubuhnya suah berteriak agar di istirahatkan. Matanya menatap ke nakas ke kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Di ambil ponselnya yang tidak sengaja dia tinggalkan karna harus bergegas untuk latihan.**

Aigooo, 300 miscall dan 50 pesan baru. Aku cek siapa yang memiscall dan mengirim aku pesan sebanyak ini. Astaga semuanya dari dia, aishh pabo kenapa aku meninggalkan ponselku. Ku lirik jam yang ada di kamarku jam 12 malam. Mana bisa aku menghubungi nya dia pasti sudah tidur ah tidak tidak tidak lebih tepat nya dia pasti sudah marah besar padaku, mianhae.

**The morning**

"Anaaa, bangunnnnnn sudahh siangggggg" ah, shit siapa yang berteriak di telingaku mau buat aku budek hah! Awas aja ku lempar kau ke jurang sekarang juga. Aku membuka mata dan kiki lagi nyengir di sampingku, ternyata dia yang meneriaki ku oke lupakan kata-kata ku tadi kalau kiki aku tidak akan tega melemparnya ke jurang. " ishh cepat bangun aku sudah masak nasi goreng untuk sarapan kita" ishh apa-apaan anak ini jelas-jelas semalam dia nangis tapi sekarang udah ceria pake acara bikin telinga ku mau budek lagi hahh! "iya bawel sana keluar aku mau mandi dulu" kiki keluar dari kamar ku lalu aku pun menyusul menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

_Ruang makan_

30 menit kami di meja makan tanpa saling mengobrol seperti biasanya, dia juga sepertinya lebih senang melamun dan mengela nafas panjang tanpa mau memperdulikan aku yang ada di depannya. Melihat dia seperti ini sebanarnya aku tidak tega hanya saja aku masih kecewa pada nya sangat kecewa. Apa susah nya dia untuk jujur?

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ semester 3 ~**

Kya kya kya…..

Wahh liburan panjang akhirnya selesai sekarang tiba saat nya memasuki perkuliahan baru, ya semester 3. Kami semua lagi berkumpul di auditorium kampus untuk mendengar pengarahan dari rektor kampus kami Lee Soo Man. Ana kenapa ya? Sejak tadi ketemu dia seperti nya mengindar dari ku. Dia juga banyak diam tidak seperti biasanya.

_Trap trap trap_

Di atas ponium berdiri namja yang sudah tidak muda lagi dengan pakaian formal serta sepatu hitam pantopel nya yang mengkilat sebut saja dia mawar eh Lee Soo Man yang siap utuk memberikanpengarahan penting hari ini.

**Anak-anak yang saya cintai dan sayangi bla bla bla. . .**

**Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan pengumuman penting, bahwa semester ini perkuliahan kalian akan di bimbing oleh sunbae kalian untuk menthor. Ini sangat menguntungkan bagi ke dua belah pihak untuk sunbae kalian jika mereka bisa menjadi mendidik kalian dengan baik maka mereka akan di luluskan dengan predikat nilai sempurna sedangkan untuk kalian jika kalian mengalami banyak peningkatan dan di nyatakan sudah siap untuk debut kalian akan di debutkan. Kalian akan di bagi dalam beberapa kelompok, pembagian kelompok dan sunbae yang maenjadi menthor kalian sudah di tentukan dari pihak universitas. Dan satu lagi yang paling penting semester ini kalian 1 kelompok akan di tempatkan di 1 dorm yang sama. Untuk itu hari ini perkuliahan di liburan agar kalian bisa membereskan perlengkapan kalian untuk bisa tinggal di dorm hari ini juga. Nama-nama kelompok dan anggotanya bisa kalian liat di papan pengumuman. Demikian pengarahan hari ini, kurang lebih nya saya mohon maaf. **

Hahhhh!apaa! mahsiswa yang ada di auditorium tampak kaget mendengar teriakkan ku mereka sepertinya kesal karna acara mari-kita-tidur terganggu, hehehehehe salah sendiri tidur saat rektor tercinta kasih pengumuman penting.

"kamu kenapa sih ki teriak-teriak" dini mengucek-ngucek mata nya dan mata nya terlihat masih merah, astaga jadi mereka juga tidur ckckckc. "iya kenapa sih ki!" aigoo ria juga kesel mati aku. "sudah-sudah, emang kenapa sih ki?" tanya zannah dengan muka polosnya tapi masih polosan aku. " hahh, emang kalian gak dengar tadi?" widya mengeleng sambil menguap. "oke, oke aku jelaskan ya . . ." aku pun menjelaskan dari awal apa yang di sampai kan rektor kami itu, dan? " hah?apa?gak salah ni?yeee, mudahan kita satu kelompok ya" itu jawaban-jawaban dari mereka.

**~ star camp tower B ~**

Di sini lah aku sekarang, di depan bangunan yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal ku mulai hari ini. Aku melirik ke bangunan yang persis berada di sebelah apartemen ku ya star camp tower A tempat namja itu tinggal.

_Lantai 11 kamar 1011 _

Ini dia dorm ku, ckckckckck seperti nya mereka sudah sampai semua liat aja di ruang tengah banyak koper di mana-mana. Aku menaruh koper ku dan sibuk mengelilingi dorm baru ku, wah keren dorm nya luas banget (anggap aja dorm nya sama persis kaya dorm super junior). Wah, kiki udah datang. Oke karna semua members udah lengkap jadi kita pembagian kamar aja ya? Kami mengundi siapa yang akan menjadi roommate kami karna di sini hanya ada 3 kamar tidur sementara kami ada ber 6. "Hum, sudah di putus kan kiki sekamar dengan ana, widya dan ria terus aku sama jannah, deal?" kata dini. Pasti kalian familiar kan sama nama-nama mereka? Yups, mereka eonniedeul ku kami di tempat dalam 1 kelompok hahahaha bener-bener keberuntungan buat ku. Setidaknya aku tidak harus menyesuaikan diri lagi jika orang yang 1 kelompok ku bukan mereka. Aku menggeret koper ku ke dalam kamar dan membereskan nya. Sementara di ruang tengah tampak ribut-ribut, aishhh mereka kenapa lagi sih.

Dini : aniyoo aniyooo ini induak muangkin hah ckckckc –mendadak padang-

Jannah : iya nih, no no no pasti aku salah baca kan din?

Widya : ishh, ayo kita protes protes protes turun kan harga sembako eh gantikan menthor kami –mendadak demo-

Ria : tidak terimo tidak terimo –ria menambah bumbu pedas dalam percakapan ini, kebetulan ria lagi makan keripik maciih yg di import langsung dari bandung-

Apa sih kalian tidak terima tidak terimo kayak lagi demo di bundarahan HI aja?

"nih baca surat ini" dini menyerahkan sebuah surat kepadaku dan aku segera membacanya.

**Hallo girls,**

**Widya, jannah, dini, ria, ana dan kiki nama grup kalian adalah SUPER GIRL. Dengan formasi widya sebagai leader dan kiki sebagai magnae. Dan sunbae yang akan menjadi menthor kalian adalah SUPER JUNIOR. Selamat buat kalian, keputusan ini sudah di tetapkan dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Jika kalian merasa keberatan silahkan kalian menyiapkan surat mengudurkan diri dari SM university.**

**Tertanda,**

**Rektor SM university**

**Lee Soo Man**

What?menthor kita super junior?mati aku gimana ini?

" gak usah sok kaget deh ki, kamu senang kan kalau super junior jadi menthor kita? Apa lagi ada si DIA ckckck" _deg, _astaga ana kenapa ngomong sinis gitu? Tunggu dulu dia? Apa maksud dia itu? Aigoo dia sudah tau? Gara-gara ini dia berubah?

**Keesokan harinya . . .**

Hoammmmm, jam berapa ini? Kok sepi? Ana juga udah gak ada di tempat tidurnya? Jam 7? astaga aku terlambat . . . _gubrakkk _apoo,pantat ku sakit kenapa aku bisa kesandung sih. Aishh aku cepat mandi dan bersiap, mereka tega tidak membangunkan ku awas aja kalau nanti ketemu.

_Parkiran star camp_

_Tapp tapp tap_

Untung aku gak terlambat, ah masih ada bus nya syukurlah. Aku masuk ke dalam bus itu hmm masih kosong, aku duduk di kursi paling belakang. Aku memasang headsate di telingaku dan mulai memejamkan mata ku, tidur sebantar tidak apa kan?.

**~ kyuhyun pov ~**

Dasar hyung-hyung mereka lambat sekali ckckckck coba tiru magnae mereka ini dong sudah tampan pintar lagi. Aku masuk ke dalam bus kami, ya karena ini hari pertama kami jadi menthor hoonbae kami. Eh, ada yeoja? Siapa dia? Kok ada di bus kami? Aku mendekati yeoja itu.

_Deg _ di…dia… kan yeoja itu yang ada di kantin.

**Flashback**

Aku lagi makan di salah satu foodcourt yang ada di kampus, ya aku akui kami sangat jarang makan dikampus karna jadwal kami yang padat. Aku kesal karna jadwal makan kami di ganggu fans-fans fanatic kami, ya walau aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka sepenuh nya karna tanpa mereka kami tidak mungkin akan seperti sekarang. Aku sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling tempat ini, aku tertarik pada sekumpulan yeoja yang ada di seberang meja kami. Mereka tampak asyik menikmati makanan mereka tanpa memperdulikan kami sedikit pun. Hey, ini rekor catat ya rekor bukannya menyombongkan diri tapi siapa yang tidak mengenal kami? Super junior? Banyak yeoja-yeoja yang tergila-gila pada kami. Tapi mereka bersikap biasa saja ckckckck. Aku memandang mereka satu per satu, waw salah satu dari yeoja itu seperti nya sedang melihat ke meja kami. Aku mengikuti kemana mata yeoja itu memandang, bingo dia memandang hyungku. Mereka sempat bertatapan selama beberapa lama tapi yeoja itu memutuskan contact mereka duluan dan terlihat hyung ku tampak sedih? Apa sedih? Astaga ada apa antara mereka?.

Ah iya, aku ingat yeoja ini yang memandang hyung ku itu kan? Kenapa dia ada di bus kami?

Leeteuk : kyu ngapain bengong di situ?

Yesung : iya, kyu kamu ngapain? Eh siapa yeoja itu kyu?

Yesung hyung mendekat dan dia tampak kaget saat melihat yeoja ini, tuh kan siapa sebenarnya yeoja ini?. " wah, kyeopta… cantikk… cantik…" apa sih berisik-berisik. Yak, dasar orang-orang ajaib sejak kapan mereka sudah di bus. Yeoja itu sepertinya terbangun karna mendengar keributan yang dibuat hyung-hyungku. Kenapa hyung-hyungku hanya diam? Apa mereka gak mau mengintrogasi orang asing yang masuk bus kami ini? Lagi dan lagi yeoja ini memandang hyung ku tapi pandangan nya kali ini berbeda seperti orang yang lagi sangat marah sorok mata nya sangat tajam. Aish dasar hyungdeul pabo karna aku penasaran aku pun yang angkat besi eh angkat bicara untuk mengintrogasi yeoja ini. " yak, kau! Sapa hah? Kenapa ada di bus kami?" tess tess tess, mati aku dia kenapa malah menangis? Apa aku keterlaluan ya? " yak, kyunie tidak bisa kah sedikit sopan dengan yeoja" tuh kan sungmin hyung memarahiku. "mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu menangis".

**~ Kiki pov ~**

Aku terbangun karna mendengar suara berisik apa sudah sampai kampus? Aku pun membuka mata dan kini di depan ku berdiri 13 namja dengan tampang bingung. Mata ku tertuju ke salah satu namja dari mereka, aku kesal tapi aku juga sangat merindukan nya. Kyuhyun oppa pun sepertinya jengah kerna semuanya diam dia mulai mengintrogasiku tapi tidak aku hiraukan, mata ku hanya tertuju pada dia seorang _tess tess tess _air mata ku jatuh dengan sendiri nya. Entah setan dari mana yang merasuki ku aku pun berteriak di depan mereka semua sambil menunjuk dia.

**Kau! Ya kau! Aku sangat membencimu kau tahu itu? Apa salah ku padamu oppa?apa kau melupakan janjimu dulu sebelum debut? Apa kau tidak mau mengakui aku lagi? Kenapa dirimu selama ini hah? Saat kau sakit aku menelpon dan mengirim pesan untuk mu tapi tidak kau respon sedikit pun? Dan kau tahu? Bahkan aku menunggu 5 jam di depan dorm mu hanya untuk memastikan keadaanmu? Tapi apa balasan mu tidak ada oppa? Kau mau menjelaskan apa lagi sekarang? Sudah cukup aku bersabar dan mengalah! Hikss hikss hikss kau tega aku sungguh-sungguh membenci mu KIM JONG WOON!**

**Tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Yesung pov**

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan yeoja itu, yeoja yang selama ini begitu aku rindukan, hati ku sakit saat mengetahui yeoja yang begitu aku cintai terluka karna perbuatanku.

_Grepp…_

Aku memeluknya terus memeluknya tidak perduli dia memberontak aku terus memeluknya sampai dia sedikit tenang.

" Mianhae, chagiya jeongmal mianhae, maafkan oppa, oppa tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Waktu itu ponsel oppa ketinggal dan oppa harus berlatih bersama Super Junior oppa ingin menghubungi mu tapi sudah larut malam oppa takut mengganggumu. Oppa tidak pernah melupakanmu, tidak pernah sedikit pun. Dirimu yang selalu oppa pikirkan dirimu yang selalu oppa khawatirkan, percayalah pada oppa karna dirimu yang terpenting di hidup oppa." Basah aku merasa baju ku basah dia pasti menangis lagi, ku lepaskan pelukan ku dan menatap matanya sambil menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi nya. Sungguh aku ingin mati sekarang juga melihat nya begitu terluka karna perbuatanku.

Kyuhyun : hyung, yeoja ini siapamu?

Leeteuk : aigoo, chagi?dia yeojachingu mu jong woon?

Siwon : hyung, kenapa tidak memberitahu kami kalau sudah mempunyai yeojachingu?

Donghae : iya, hyung jahat!

Aku dan kiki saling berpandangan kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak

" aigooo, apa oppa? Aku yeojachingu yesung oppa? Hahahahaah aku?". dia benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya ckckckck. Dan semua member pun bingung dengan apa yang di ucapkan kiki.

" Dia yeodongsaeng ku hyung, aishh pemikiran dari mana kalau dia yeojachinguku?" ucapku kesal.

" wah, jinjja yesung hyung? Kenapa tidak cerita punya dongsaeng secantik dia?" kangin ingin menyubit pipi kiki dengan segera aku berdiri di depan kiki untuk melindungi nya dari orang-orang ajaib ini ckckckck.

**SM university**

**Kiki pov**

Aku keluar dari bus yang di ikuti member Super Junior, semua mata memandang sinis dan tidak suka padaku hah masa bodoh. " wah wah liat magnae kita sudah akrab ya sama sunbae kita ckckck" ana berkata sinis sambil menatapku tajam begitupun ke 4 temanku yang lain nya. Oke aku sudah tidak tahan lagi harus di selesaikan hari ini juga. Aku menarik mereka semua ke ruangan yang memang di sediakan untuk grup kami berlatih.

Aku menunjuk mereka ber 5 " kalian dengarkan aku bicara sampai selesai dan aku minta tidak ada yang memotong perkataanku sampai aku selesai bicara, satu lagi tidak terima protes!" oke mereka semua diam " akan aku jelaskan semua kesalah pahaman ini, habis ini terserah kalian masih mau menganggapku atau tidak. Yang pertama, yesung oppa itu OPPA ku bisa kalian garis bawahi oppa ku bukan namjachinguku. Kalian kaget kan? Hahahahahaha, sudah ku duga. Aku hanya lelah menghadapi sikap kalian semua yang seolah-olah aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Apa aku salah jika yesung oppa adalah oppaku? Apa salah ku dan Super Junior jadi kalian membenci kami? JAWAB HEY KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA DIAM HAH?" semua diam tidak ada yang berani membantah perkataanku. "mianhae…." Hanya itu yang aku dengar mereka pun masih menundukkan kepala tidak ada yang berani menatapku.

**8 bulan kemudian**

Setelah insiden itu semua nya berjalan lancar, mereka tidak lagi membenci Super Junior bahkan sekarang mereka sangat akrab. Mereka memang orang-orang yang sangat berbakat, terbukti sekarang kemampuan kami meningkat sangat pesat, walau kemampuan vocal ku masih harus di perbaikin tapi beruntunglah karna aku punya yesung oppa guru vocal terbaik tapi hey kalian tahu dia sangat menyeramkan bila aku melakukan kesalahan ckckckc.

Hari ini kami sibuk latihan terakhir karna besok Super Junior akan mulai mengadakan Super Show mereka dan kalian tahu?grup kami Super Girl akan menjadi grup tamu di konser mereka. Ini benar-benar pengalaman yang tidak terlupakan.

**Super Show Super Junior**

**Yesung pov**

Aku berdiri di samping panggung, teriakan para ELF memenuhi tempat ini. Tidak jauh dariku, aku melihat dongsaeng kecil ku berdiri dan terlihat gugup, wajar memang mengingat ini pertama kalinya dia tampil di depan umum, dia sudah berlatih sangat keras untuk bisa tampil sempurna malam ini. " Hey, chagiya jangan gugup rileks aja kamu pasti bisa oke, fighting!" aku sedikit menenangkan dia. Ah, sekarang saatnya aku tampil, semua berjalan dengan lancar. Grup dongsaeng ku pun tampil sangat bagus dan mendapat respon yang luar biasa. Saat memasuki ending konser kami memberikan surprise kepada ELF Super Junior akan bernyanyi bersama Super Girl membawakan lagu marry u.

**3 bulan kemudian**

**Yesung pov**

Akhir-akhir ini kepala ku sering sekali sakit, seperti sekarang kepalaku benar-benar sakit sementara badanku sangat lemas, aku hanya bisa terbaring di atas kasur. Aku sebenarnya kenapa? Aku sakit apa? Sebaiknya aku segera memeriksakan kesehatan ku sekarang. Aku ingin pergi untuk memeriksakan kesehatan ku, di ruang tengah aku bertemu dengan leeteuk hyung "yesungie, mau kemana?" tanyanya. "mau keluar sebentar hyung ada urusan" "arraseo, jangan pulang terlalu malam" "ne, hyung annyeong"

**Seoul hospital**

"Usia, saya ingin memeriksakan kesehatan saya karna akhir-akhir ini saya sering merasa sakit kepala" "bagaimana kalau kita melakukan tes lengkap saja yesung-ssi jujur kondisi anda saat ini membuat saya sangat khawatir" "ah, terserah zhoumi-ssi saja" "baiklah, ikut saya keruang pemeriksaan".

Aku memang secarik kertas sudah sudah acak-acakan, apa ini? Ini tidak mungkin kan? Pasti ini semua salah, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku benar-benar frustasi sekarang, apa yang harus aku katakan kepada member Super Junior terutama kiki?

**Tbc**

**Sudah terungkapkan kan apa hubungan kiki dan yesung? Sebenarnya yesung sakit apa?penasaran, tunggu chapter selanjutnya kkk~**

**Maaf ya chapter ini gak terlalu panjang peace ^.^v**


End file.
